Denerim
} |name = Denerim |icon = Ico Denerim.png |image = Denerim.JPG |type = Capital city |terrain = Urban |location = Eastern Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans, Elves, Dwarves |population = 70,000 (9:30 Dragon)Searle, Mike. "Traveler's Guide: Ferelden Details", Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide. |exits = Denerim Market District Dark Alley The Pearl Deserted Building Rundown Back Street Dirty Back Alley Elven Alienage Arl of Denerim's Estate Royal Palace Fort Drakon Arl of Redcliffe's Estate |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Leliana's Song The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) }} Denerim is the capital of Ferelden as well as an arling of the kingdom and the seat of the annual Landsmeet. It is built around the base of a mountain known as Dragon's Peak. The Drakon River crosses the city from west to east before ending in the Amaranthine Ocean. Denerim is considered a holy city to worshipers of Andraste, as it is the place of her birth. Home of both nobility and the common people, this sprawling city has much to offer the adventurer, with its market place, magic shops, armorers and bordellos. However, one cannot let one's eye rest on a single place for too long, lest a back alley brawler or thief cut one's purse strings, or one's throat. Background One’s social standing can be measured by how close one lives to Fort Drakon, the oldest and highest edifice in Denerim. Near the fortress can be found the Royal Palace, noble estates, wide parkways, beautiful chantries, and the homes of merchant princes. Almost all nobles who are capable of doing so maintain an estate within the city even if they use it only when a Landsmeet is called.Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide To the rest of the world, Denerim is most famous as the birthplace of Andraste. In typical Fereldan fashion, however, the monument erected to the prophet in the Palace District is unassuming; a great rock adorned with a simple message of peace. Worshipers come from far and wide to touch the Birth Rock and issue a quiet and respectful prayer. This is how things are done in Denerim, and the locals would have it no other way.Denerim. Bioware Wiki. Any given Fereldan city was likely once a lone fort or castle where the region’s people could be gathered in case of attack. Over decades and ages, though, buildings grow up outside these fortifications as the dangers of war recede. This has been the case with Denerim. The core castle remains (and in fact, has grown into a full-fledged fortress) while the city has grown rapidly around it.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Blood in Ferelden, p. 90 Today, most of the streets in Denerim are made of packed dirt, with only the wealthier streets being fully cobbled. Buildings have been laid down—and thus, streets and alleys formed—haphazardly, according to no common plan. At best, buildings are arranged according to their functions. Inns and taverns are found near the city’s gates; trade markets are surrounded by shops, warehouses, and guild-houses; and in between them all, houses are packed practically on top of one another. The narrow streets of the Lower Docks have an almost labyrinthine quality, and the walled-off elven Alienage is so overpopulated that several purges have been required to keep order in the last decade alone.'' Further down the hill, the Market District is the heart of Denerim’s bustling trade. Denerim’s Poor Quarter, near the base of the hill, has been accurately called a labyrinth, on top of being filthy from both the mud in the roads and the lack of a proper sewage system. The worst of the Poor Quarter is the Elven Alienage, which is walled off from the rest of the city. By civilized standards Fereldan cities are anarchic, and Denerim is no exception. The Fereldan penchant for personal freedom engenders a laissez-faire attitude towards law enforcement and public behavior in general. The King’s Patrol is intended more to defend the city and keep order rather than to enforce the laws, though it has expanded into the latter role, to a certain extent, over time. Even so, while the worst offenses are put down, petty crimes are often ignored and the citizenry left to their own recourses. Commerce is largely unregulated as long as taxes are paid. Businesses such as brothels and gambling halls are not only tolerated but expected.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Blood in Ferelden, pp. 90-91 History Denerim, the capital of Ferelden, originally began as an outpost of the ancient Tevinter Imperium. Its mages rose up a dark tower from the side of a mountain, a symbol of the Imperium's power. As the Imperium faded, the tower passed to the hands of the teyrns that ruled the region for a millennium. Today that tower still stands as Fort Drakon, immediately recognizable to any ship that approaches the rocky coast. The city that has sprung up around it has almost been carved out of the side of the mountain it rests on, and during the Dragon Age, its population has grown beyond the city's ability to cope. The city of Denerim used to host the local Circle of Magi in a tower. However, after the tower was razed, the Circle moved to Kinloch Hold in 3:87 Towers.Kinloch Hold. BioWare wiki. Denerim used to belong to Teyrn Simeon, Calenhad Theirin's biggest rival in the bid for kingship over the nation that is now known as Ferelden. In 5:33 Exalted, Calenhad defeated Simeon in the Battle of the White Valley Codex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 2 and was named teyrn of Denerim.Codex entry: History of Ferelden: Chapter 1 Map Quests Favors for Certain Interested Parties Chanter's Board The Blackstone Irregulars The Mages' Collective Before the Landsmeet During the Landsmeet Places - random encounters - part of the Trial of the Crows quest - scripted encounter Companion remarks One of your companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: * Entering the main market square * Approaching the Wonders of Thedas * Display in the back of the Wonders of Thedas * Entering the Gnawed Noble Tavern * Entering The Pearl brothel * Fountain outside Eamon's estate * Entering Alienage gate * At the vhenadahl tree in the Alienage Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * Northwest part of the market district, just south of entrance * Entrance to Arl Eamon's Estate * Inside Wade's Emporium * In the side corridor of the Gnawed Noble Tavern Notes * In order to leave Denerim, at the bottom of the map, click on the scroll 'Wide open world'. Unlike other locations, Denerim does not have an exit location. Trivia * For a period during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden, the City of Amaranthine was the capital instead of Denerim.Codex entry: The Port City of Amaranthine * Denerim used to be the teyrnir of the King, but it was reduced to an arling, as the King's domain is all of Ferelden.Codex entry: Politics of Ferelden * A branch of the Imperial Highway ends in Denerim, which is also its easternmost point. * "Where Willows Wail" is a lullaby local to Denerim and villages to the south. It was originally cataloged with other poems of war common to the Alamarri, though recent discoveries suggest an older elven connection. Gallery Denerim Concept.jpg|Denerim Concept Denerim1.jpg|A building in Denerim Denerim2.jpg|Denerim Chantry Concept-Denerim.jpg|Concept art Denerim concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Denerim concept art 3.jpg|Concept art TheCallingDE-Denerim.jpg|Dragon Age: The Calling'' External links BioWare's Denerim Page References Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne locations Category:Dragon Age: The Calling locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) locations Category:Denerim locations Category:Cities Category:Travel maps